Try
by Lina Marie
Summary: Funny how the heart can be deceiving more than just a couple times. Ever worried that it might be ruined & does it make you wanna cry? When you're out there doing what you're doing, are you just getting by? Where there's desire there's gonna be a flame. Where there's a flame someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. Gotta get up and try


(OC POV)

I was walking around the cemetery when I saw it, a purple smoke rapidly blowing towards me. My dark brown eyes narrowed in confusion, my chocolate tresses blowing in the breeze.

"What the hell…." I whispered, gasping when it slammed into me. I fell against a tombstone, my head cracking against the stone. Then it was black.

(Time Lapse: 4 Hours)

A gasp left my mouth as I sat up suddenly, groaning when my head swam in protest.

"Shit." I muttered and closed my eyes, leaning against the tombstone. My breath calmed down as I flicked through all my memories, a scowl covering my face as I remembered who I was.

"Aint that a bitch." I said as I opened my eyes to the night sky, rubbing the back of my head gently. After a moment I stood up slowly, leaning against the tombstone for support. Standing upright without falling, I slowly made my way out of the cemetery. The streets were no different I realized. Everything was quiet, people still trying to figure out what happened. Some were overjoyed that they finally remembered, others were saddened that they had to. I recognized Billy and I ran over to him, his form leaning against the tow truck.

"I was a mouse. One of Cinderella's mice." He muttered as he looked up at me with a soft smile, a smirk lighting my face as I sat next to him.

"Rodent." I whispered with a laugh, shoving him when he pushed me.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up missy. What were you?" he asked with a curious expression, tilting his head when I looked at the ground.

"I was no one." I muttered as I leaned my head back, closing my eyes with a wince.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean no one? You had to be someone! Did you have powers? Or maybe you knew someone who did? I don't think you would be sent here if you didn't." he said as he set a hand on my shoulder, frowning when I sighed and looked at him.

"I don't want anyone to know who I am." I whispered before looking up again, the stars twinkling brightly. Billy opened his mouth then closed it, nodding and looking up as well.

"So…do I just keep calling you Jessie then?" he said as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes in content. I frowned and looked at him, tilting my head with a soft smile.

"No, you can call me Karina." I said with a wink when he smiled at me, his nod the only response I got as it became quiet again.

(Time Lapse: 1 Week)

"Karina." A voice said at the end of my table, my eyes flicking in their direction. Ruby was standing there with a sad smile, a frown covering the smile I had.

"What is it?" I said as I tilted my head slightly, Ruby sliding into the booth on the opposite side. She looked out the window as her smile dropped, tears brimming at her eyes as she sighed.

"Billy is dead." She said as she closed her eyes, a shaky breath leaving her. I frowned in confusion, shaking my head when I looked at her.

"How? I didn't f…I didn't find out until now?" I said as I caught my slip up quickly, Ruby shaking her head as her hands cradled it.

"They're blaming me. Hell, I'm blaming me. It's my wolf Karina! I can't control her and I ended up killing Billy!" she sobbed out as her body shook, my head tilting as I smiled softly.

"It wasn't you Ruby, I have faith in you. Don't worry, we'll find his real killer." I whispered as I grabbed her arms, rubbing them before standing up.

"Where…where are you going?" she said through her sobs as she looked up at me, her mascara running down her face as she hiccupped.

"I'm gonna start an investigation of my own." I said with a wink as I shrugged on my jacket, hugging her before walking out the door. A scowl covered my face as I pulled up my hood, my concealed anger coming to the surface. The sky darkened in response, thunder rumbling angrily.

(Time Lapse: 1 Hour)

I snuck past the sleeping guard easily, slipping into the morgue silently. Releasing the breath I held I moved forward, looking for Billy's body quickly. I found it and pulled of the sheet, swallowing my gasp as I saw that it was in two.

"Ok, time to get to business." I muttered as I bit my lip in concentration, swirling my left hand as a black smoke curled around it. Touching it to Billy's cold bicep, I grabbed it firmly as his eyes opened and he gasped.

"Shit!" he yelled out, jumping when I covered his mouth. I pulled my hand off his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet, my hand still on his bicep to keep him from being dead again.

"Shh! Now, I need to know who killed you. Ruby thinks it was the werewolf inside of her, but I don't feel her life essence on you." I whispered as I tried to ignore his gruesome torso, his wide eyes staring at me with wonder.

"Wow…you are powerful. Oh, right! It was King George, he killed me. Though, I don't know why." He said with a thoughtful expression, looking back at me when I squeezed his bicep softly.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry but you can't stay alive. There would be grave consequences. Just know that the whole town is missing you, but I and Ruby are the most. Rest peacefully now; you will be brought to justice. Goodbye old friend." I whispered with a soft smile, one of his own lighting his face as he nodded.

"Goodbye." He whispered as I took my hand off him, his body once again lifeless as I put the sheet back over him. Kissing his forehead I quickly left the room, slipping out of the morgue undetected. My hands clenched as my eyes became all black, the thunder booming dangerously as lightning cracked across the sky.

(Time Lapse: Later that night)

I watched as George tried to turn the people against Ruby, her wolf form cowering in the darkness of the empty lot. George moved forward as my hands clenched in response, the lightning flashing from the sky to hit the ground in front of him dangerously. He stumbled back in surprise, starring at the charred ground with narrowed eyes.

"Go ahead, move forward again you bastard." I whispered under my breath, rolling my eyes when Charming showed up. My eyes watched the incident die down, Charming managing to help Ruby control her wolf. I also caught as George tried to make his getaway, my eyes narrowing as I jumped off the roof. I followed him to the beach silently, my presence apart of the shadows. He stopped and made a fire, standing there to warm up and wait. Tilting my head I decided to keep him alive, spying a bulge in his coat and scowling.

"Hey!" I heard Charming yell for the second time that night, my jaw clenching at his habit to interrupt me. Once again I saw their conflict, my eyes widening as George threw Hatter's hat in the fire.

"Bastard." I whispered under my breath with narrowed eyes, watching as Ruby stopped Charming from killing George. Backing away from them, I watched as Charming turned away from George. Frowning I turned and walked away, my hands in my pocket unclenching as the thunder died down.

(Time Lapse: The Next Morning)

"Hello Karina." An accented voice said from behind me, my head snapping up from the ground. My eyes narrowed and I stood slowly, turning to face Mr. Gold cautiously.

"Hello Mr. Gold. How are you?" I said with a fake smile, my brow rising as he chuckled.

"My my dearie, aren't we passed all these formalities?" he said with a soft smile, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I suppose so since you did kill my mother." I said as my expression became emotionless, his eyes narrowing slightly at the change.

"I did what I had to. She was out of control." He said with a sniff as he raised his hand in a dismissive gesture, his eyes glued to my form as I crossed my arms with clenched hands.

"Yes well, that usually happens when you kill somebodies son." I hissed out from under my breath, my expression still the same but my body tensing.

"Now now, I only put him out of his misery." He said as he adjusted his cane, turning his body ever so slightly as a warning.

"Just be thankful that my father never came after you. Now, what do you want snake?" I said emotionlessly, a frown covering his face. My change made me unpredictable while extremely dangerous and he knew that, his mind working to shape his words so they didn't appear like a challenge.

"Well…you see, Miss Mary and Miss Emma happened to be transported to our land. I just discovered that Cora is there and hoping to come here." he said as he tilted his head, my expression staying emotionless though I screamed inside.

"And why are you coming to me?" I said as I shifted to lean on my right foot, his eyes catching my movement before they returned to my gaze.

"Because you are more powerful than me. You are the only one whose powers are indestructible. And without all my…tools, I am not as powerful in this realm as I hoped to be." He said as he looked at the ground shamefully, shifting his cane once again as he sighed.

"You are only coming to me for help because you don't want to take any chances of her winning. And you don't want to take any chances of her winning because now you've got a loved one nearby. Isn't that ironic." I said as I let a smirk flitter onto my face, a frown covering his as he took a deep breath.

"And you do not?" he said with his own smirk, tilting his head as I became emotionless once again.

"Touché. Very well, I will help. But remember…." I whispered as I walked up to him slowly, running a finger down his cheek with a smirk.

"Asking for a help comes at a price." I said with a wink as I walked away, a smirk lighting my face as thunder rumbled across the sky.

A/N: Welcome to my new story, Try! It is a Once Upon A Time fiction but I am not sure that there will be a love interest, all the men just happen to be in relationships. *annoyed sigh* anyways! I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
